the_pitfandomcom-20200214-history
Kreteh
Kreteh, the First Sinner is a God who was imprisoned by his fellow Gods in The Pit for his crimes against humanity that he and his fellow Gods just created. Kreteh's worship is often conflicted as there are two very different 'churches' of Kreteh. One of which is the Guiding Council which act as the court for the Greater Alazor Empire and the other is Kreteh's Whisperers , both churches represent the two sides of Kreteh; a true testament to the conflicted being that is Kreteh. Appearance Blah blah Powers Blah blah Role in Creation/Reason for Imprisonment While most Gods have either a brother or sister that they were created alongside Kreteh was created with his brother inside of him. From the beginning Kreteh has been conflicted with what he should do with his part of creation. The other Gods made their pieces of humanity, Kaban and Dabat made the world itself, Ashaea and Adae made the humans and the others made their pieces of creation. The last God who had their piece in making humanity whole was Kreteh. While all the Gods before Kreteh had a natural balance of two sides implementing their own pieces into creation Kreteh alone had to deal with his two conflicting sides put pieces into humanity. Kreteh existed to teach the humans about justice and the courts, but Kreteh's imbalance, his need for lies and injustice won over. He taught the humans the ability to manipulate, destory and exploit with the power of language. While the previous 7 Spheres of Gods in Creation taught the good in humans, Kreteh single handedly went against that and turned all the previous teachings against themselves. The teachings of strength became the lust for war, the teachings of commerce became the ability to steal and the teachings of love became the creation of hate. The 7 Spheres all came together against Kreteh in anger, they banished Kreteh to a dimension existing alongside theirs and trapped him in it as his prison. The 7 Spheres promised that they would ensure that Kreteh would stay locked in there forever as a reminder for what he destroyed in creation. While residing in this dimension Kreteh has used his time to manipulate the denizens that already existed there to create an army of his own. While trapped he found a bunch of small rifts between dimensions that allowed him to communicate towards the world he helped create. Through these rifts he has begun to build an army of cultists preparing for an opening between these two worlds, Kreteh is planning a war against the 7 Spheres that betrayed him so long ago. Worshippers There are two groups that worship Kreteh, but only one of them worship him as the Greater Demon he has accepted himself as. The Court in the Alazor Empire have statues and sigils littered across their council rooms as they view him as a symbol of justice. The Court is mostly unaware of the opposite in Kreteh's duality. However the cult that worships his demonic form is known as Kreteh's Whispers and they seek to release him from his prison. Category:Greater Demon Category:God Category:Order of Eight